


All The Happy Days

by agentofskyeward



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Moving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentofskyeward/pseuds/agentofskyeward
Summary: Jemma Anne Simmons was feeling ecstatic. She was finnaly going to move in to her appartament with Fitz, their appartament.True, they did live together before in Sci-Ops and in the Bus and on the Playground, but this would be their first actual home as a couple and after everything they had gone throught they needed this more than anything.When she first got the email on the appartament and she saw the place, even with all the crazy things that happened that day and on the following days, she couldn't wait to move in. Sadly everything started to happen at the same time, Radcliffe, Aida, the Framework, Mace's death, and recovering when they got back from the framework took time, and thier move-in plans got sidetracked, but they couldn't wait anymore time. They had waited far too long, they needed some time off for themselves, they needed to recover, and if it depended on her, they would.





	All The Happy Days

**Author's Note:**

> A very much happy birthday to my dearest friend, Anna, who prompted me with 'fluffy fitzsimmons' so of course she got the most fluffy thing I could do.

All The Happy Days

* * *

Jemma Anne Simmons was feeling ecstatic. She was finnaly going to move in to her appartament with Fitz, their appartament.

True, they did live together before in Sci-Ops and in the Bus and on the Playground, but this would be their first actual home as a couple and after everything they had gone throught they needed this more than anything.

When she first got the email on the appartament and she saw the place, even with all the crazy things that happened that day and on the following days, she couldn't wait to move in. Sadly everything started to happen at the same time, Radcliffe, Aida, the Framework, Mace's death, and recovering when they got back from the framework took time, and thier move-in plans got sidetracked, but they couldn't wait anymore time. They had waited far too long, they needed some time off for themselves, they needed to recover, and if it depended on her, they would.

* * *

The cold furniture and construction store offered a lot of new possibilities for them, things that they never considered. Being a normal couple, buying things for their new home was something they both always knew they wanted, but never knew they could have, so now that they knew they could they were gonna hold on to it, and wouldn't let it go. Even if it meant bicker over the living room color.

"Fitz, do you think we should get the off white, the ice white, or the white snow for the living room?" Jemma said, holding out three color samples, the Fitz couldn't find a big diffrence on.

"Jemma, they're all essentially white. Any color you choose will be fine." Fitz said, while looking out a color for the kitchen, browsing through the creams and the blues.

"This is our house, so you get to pick too. So go on, which one do you think will be better with our leather sofa?"

"Jemma, we don't have the sofa yet, how can I pick?"

"Use your imagination."

"Jemma," Fitz said, taking another sample from each of the colors Jemma choose earlier. "This, this and this are the same, the difference is basically nothing."

"Off white is not as bright as ice white, and white snow has a dust of grey on it." Jemma argued and Fitz gave her the 'you've been reading far too many home decor magazines' look.

"Fine, if we get the off white it'll be the same thing as the white snow and the ice white. But, if i get to pick, then it's off white, it's not as bright and it'll match if we get a lighter sofa."

"See, simple." Jemma put the other samples away and kept the off white in the card where the other items they picked were stored, they had chosen a few things and most of it they had to order so they wouldn't get to them until after they had started moving, but the few things they could take were chosen with love and care, to make their home, finally, theirs.

* * *

And this is how, five days later, they found themselves going up the stairs holding a box each, smiles on their faces, laughs and joy between them.

"Were these stairs always this big?" Fitz asked with his breath uneven, from laughing and carrying the boxes.

"Yes, sadly." Jemma said, stopping a bit before entering their floor, waiting for Fitz to get near her. As he got closer she walked inside their floor and opened up their door, they had done a cleaning in the house before moving in so Daisy's blood was not in the door anymore, the house was only needing a few coats of paint, but essentially it was all ready to move.

"Jemma," Fitz said dropping a box on the floor and rushing to her, before she could walk inside "This is not how you're supposed to get in."

"What are you going to carry me in bridal style?" Jemma said teasingly as he nodded entusiastically and picked her up, with their laughter filling in the hall. Talks about things related to marriage was easier with time, and they had agreed after one of their many therapy sessions that when they were ready for it, be it days, months or years, they would marry someday.

And that's how they crossed the door, Jemma in his arms, laughs and smiles. And suddently they knew that this was real, they were there, on their home, the weight of their choices over the course of their lives it all brought them to this, their choices, their love. They were there, and they were ready for this step, it might take them years to get to other steps in their relationship but this was enough for now. Before, Jemma had questioned if moving in would change anything, but at this moment she didn't think anything in the world, or out of it, could change her mind.

"I love you, you know that right?" Jemma said, and felt her heart flutter, no matter how long they were together for, saying it to him still felt like the first time, and hearing his answer never tired her, it was always the same emotion, either hearing him say his love to her in front of Aida when he thought she wasn't listening or in front of her, hearing him say 'I love you' made her heart flutter.

"And I love you." He smiled at her, with his eyes beaming and he let her down on the floor of their living room, kissing her forehead. "Now we need to paint and unpack. Which room do you want to do first?"

"Uh, our room? Then the kitchen, and finally the living room? We don't need to do the other rooms now, since we're not gonna use them and the bathooms are small, oh where's my checklist?" Jemma said quickly, picking up boxes from the floor and carrying with her.

Fitz picked a box and followed her, soon their friends would come and help too, not that there was anything too much or too big for them to handle, but their friends company was always welcome.

* * *

After finishing up their room, and moving to their kitchen they finnaly settled to talk, sitting on the floor of the kitchen and the living room, their backs to the counter eating a slice of pizza each for dinner, the box sitting between them, with tired and happy voices, discussing domestic lives and how happy they were to reach this point.

"We should adopt a pet." Fitz said looking at Jemma, after sometime, thinking this was a good step to begin with, to try and get a normal life. "A little dog, would be nice."

"Fitz, we work too much." Jemma answered, thinking about the hard work that comes with a pet, the cleaning and training among other things.

"Yes, but we're taking our two-months leave starting this week, aren't we? We could take care of it for a while, then later when we start working again the puppy won't feel lonely for too long."

Jemma sighed and decided to think about it, a little pet would be a nice distraction from their work filled lifes, plus it would be nice to have something waiting for them everyday.

"We could think about it." Jemma said finally after a while, with Fitz's eyes still on her he smiled. "We could go to the shelter tomorrow, I'm sure they have lots of information on what pet we could choose and if we can actually get one in an appartament in town and what pet would be best for our needs and-"

"Jemma" Fitz stopped her, "you are over thinking."

"We need to be prepared. Tomorrow we go to the shelter and we ask." Jemma decided.

"Uh, for someone who didn't seem to keen at first, you're quite more excited than I am."

"It's because I'd rather have a dog, than a monkey, so this makes sure you won't steal one from the zoo."

With that they laughed and Jemma realized again that she would never trade this moment for anything. Sitting with Fitz on the floor of their kitchen,half of the pizza eaten, talking about pets, cuddles and kisses, choosing names for their future dong, if this was what happiness felt like, she never wanted to feel anything else.

* * *

"What dog do you think we should get?" Jemma asked, "I think we could get a smaller dog, but I'm up for all sizes. Maybe a small mutt?"

"A mutt would be nice, I don't think they get the love they deserve, plus they tend to be nicer and more adaptable." Fitz said and the young lady in the animal shelter room looked at them and nodded.

"A mutt can be very lovable, yes. It's a very good choice." The girl, Julia looked at the form they had filled in when they arrived and asked a few more questions "Do you both work outside of home? Are you both apt to raise a dog? I must warn, it is like baby, but if you're adopting it only for a parenthood test, then I don't reccomend adopting."

"We both work out of home, yes, but we're taking a couple of month's leave, and decided that this would be the right time given we'd most likely have to train it." Jemma explained. "And parenthood it's not our main reason to adopt a pet now, yes this might help us for the future, but at this moment we think a pet suits our best needs, and I assure you that we are apt to raise a dog, if not, we plan on learning on how to treat it the best way possible."

The lady seemed to ponder on it for a moment, but decided that the couple in front of her seemed suited enough for her pets. "Now, do you have another pets, or any close friends with pets?" At the couples shaking heads the lady smiled "Well, you should go to a few dog parks so the animal has contact with other animals. If none of you has any further questions, we can see the some pets now?"

"Oh, that's be lovely. Thank you." Jemma said and the young couple followed the woman to the next room, that had a few cages for pets and on the floor a few sitting cushions, that they soon sat and waited for the pets to come.

"Now, this is very easy, just pick a pet that you think will suit you best and we will talk about their natures and if they can be suited for your living style.

"Look Jemma, this one is adorable." Fitz said picking up a small golden mutt, not even 12 inches long, just a couple of months old. "Ah, look it's trying to east my thumb."

"It is adorable, and this one?" Jemma said picking up another puppy, this time a black one. "this one seems so calm."

"Oh, these are the youngest we have in, if you wanna raise them from the start it's a good choice, but are you considering an older pet? it might give you more estability, since they tend to already know a few commands."

"Well, we could seea few older dogs, as well. They deserve a home as well." Fitz said, "How are your older dogs?"

"We have a mutt, that's not very old, but not a puppy, she's two years old, and it's actually the older sister of the one you're petting, Mr. Fitz." The lady told them. "I'll pick her up."

"What do you think, Jemma? An older dog might be easier with our, uh, lifestyle."

"Yes, it might be a good choice, plus with our leave we would still be able to take care of it, so it knows where to eat and where to poop." Jemma said and the woman got back into the room, with a dog, bigger than the puppies, but still small enough for thier appartament and Jemma found herself gasping at the cute golden dog and her pretty bow, the lady put the dog on the floor, and despite it's shyness, it soon came to talk to them.

"I take you like her."

"Oh, yes, she seems adorable." Jemma laughed. "Does she have a name?"

"She goes by Honey." The lady answered and Jemma knew as he held the dog, that this was theirs. And for her luck, Fitz thought that too.

"Can we keep this one?" Fitz asked and the lady smiled.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Honey is very calm, and plus, being a little older she won't cry much at night and the adaptation will be easier. She eats well, but i ask you to be carefull with what you feed her, she can get a little sick if you feed her things she shouldn't." The lady continued "Also, she is vaccinated, so you don't have to worry about it, unless of course the normal ones she needs to take every year."

"That's reasonable." Jemma commented. "Does she gets well with people, or the aproximation is hard with people she doesn't know?"

"Oh, she is very sociable. But I would be carefull with others dogs, she might get a little anxious, but nothing that you wouldn't be able to solve with slow presentations to the outside world and of course, lots of care."

"That's great, then, we want to take her home with us." Fitz smiled.

* * *

The way back home was easy, even with a dog on their car, they stopped in a pet shop to buy dog food and a dog bed for Honey and a few more treats as well, that it seemed to enjoy.

"Come on, Honey, meet your new home." Fitz said, taking it in his arms from the car and walking with it upstairs.

"Lets hope she likes it, and gets used to it quickly." Jemma said placing the dog bed on the floor near their sofa, where their new dog snuggled closer to the cushions. "Do you think we should put it in our room, or here?"

"Leave it here for now, then we can solve it later." Fitz said, "I'll put her food, next to the counter?"

"Yeah."

With that they settled down to play with their new pet, their new friend. Taking photos of their new family addition to send to the others.

* * *

"Where's the new cute thing?" Daisy exclaimed as she walked throught the doors with the rest of the team and Fitz sighed.

"Hi to you too, Daisy. She's on the sofa."

"Aww, look at her, she's adorable." The brunnette said as she petted the dog's fur.

"Isn't she?" Jemma smiled, as she looked at her friend from the kitchen.

"Is she giving you any trouble? Dogs adjusting sometimes aren't easy to manage." Mack said, petting Honey, that was barely awake, sitting on Daisy's legs.

"Not at all, she's an angel." Fitz said. "She does cry a few times at night when she feels alone, but nothing serious."

"She is really cute. Look at her little pawns." Coulson said, playing with the dog.

"Is she getting any bigger?" May asked and Jemma shook her head.

"The lady at the shelter said that she will probably grow a little bit, but nothing too bigger than this."

As their friends played with their new dog, and they talked and laughed, put their agents lives on hold for a moment, to just enjoy each others company, without having to save the world everyday or worry if they would make it until the end of the day, Fitz and Simmons realised that if this was their reward from the cosmos for everything that happened to them, it was worth it.

All the separations, all the fights, the losses, the wins, it all lead them to this: in the living room of their appartament, sharing laughs and stories, no worries in their path, this was living, and they weren't willing to lose this for anything. She was ready for this new part of her life and she was ready to enjoy every second of it, of all the happy days they would have.


End file.
